Mother
by fuckshiyup
Summary: Sonic could feel his heart beating as he sat waiting for his senpai. Finally, Shadow senpai had asked him out on a date to the park!


SOnic could feel his heart beating as he sat waiting for his senpai. Finally, Shadow senpai had asked him out on a date to the park! Today they were goign on their date and Sonic was waering his best iwatobi swim club jacket for the occasion.

Sonic made sure to leave his apartment half an hour early, just in case he like tripped and fell down a manhole or mabe got eaten by an alligator but he didnt so it was okay

sonic's heart was doki dokign even faster now as he approached hi-speed [park, the park known by all as the oneyou should take your first date on ((AN: i took my first date there!))

He turned his head to his wacth and his big blue hait blew around in the breeze. Despite it's lush hthcikess, sonic coudl just about make out a dark shadowy figure between the quills. he brsuehse it back shyly, revealing his blushu ing cheeks.

"Sh-shadow senpai!" He called, as the figure came closer and his doku bishie feautures be came clearer. His cheekbones were sharp and defined , as were the erest of his face and his jet black quills. Sonic waved a glove in the air to aler t Shadow senpai of his whereabouts.

"Hey Sonic chan." Shaowd senpai's voice was soft and low and felt like sweet treacloe in conic sans' ears.

"s-shadow senpai. y-you look solovely in your white sailor s cout uniform. I feel so underdressed in my simple iwatobi swim club jacket "((AN: Make us freeなSplash! 重ねた光のコントラスト浴びて

Feel so freeな今日 飛び込むオレたちの Brand new blue, yeh

思うように sei! sei! sei! a-oh

自分らしく kick! kick! kick! a-oh

掴みたいんだ pull! pull! pull! a-oh

届きそうな deep! deep! deep! Splash Free

プレない日がないくらい（ないくらい） back & fill なバタフライ

試行錯誤の勝率は（in the future）

後でいいだろ（so, take it easy, ah）

潤して（水を搔く指に）

流れ込むemotion（渇きを満たせ）

難解なリレーじゃもう（o-oh）熱くなれない

心を放て!

Make us freeなSplash! 重ねた光のコントラストの中

いつまでも終わらない夏に目を凝らして yeh

思い思いに sei! sei! sei! a-oh

手を伸ばした deep! deep! deep! Splash Free!))

Shadow kun bought a gloved hand up to grab a light hold of the uke's chin. shadow leaned forwards abnd brought his chin up a little bit. "Don't be so down on yourself, Sonic-chan." Shadow mumbled in his low, seme voice. "You look so beautiful... the way the sun captures your quils and reflects into your forest green eyes... you look like my mother."

"shadow-ssenpai" Sonic's voice was faltering "You had me at mother"

At this shadow senpai couldnt tkae it anymore, he leaned in adn his lips touched soncis. they both felt like electricity was sending trhpough them, this feeling they shared brought them closer. They kept going until sonic chan gsped for air.

"Im gomen sonic chan, i-i shoudlnt have made you go this far on our ichiban ((AN: English translation- date!)) datee."

"Dont worry shadow senpai, i-i dont mind."

Shadow senpai said "lets wakl for now" And they causally strolled along the path of the park, 'Pon pon pon' by kyary pamyu pmayu playing in the background.

Spnic chan gasped! "Shadpw senpia, it s our song!"

At this shadow senpai took sonic chan by tthe hand and twirled him around. Sonic had to tstand on his tip toes to dacne with shadwo senpai, but shadow

Gazing up into his gleaming eyes, sonic knew. he knew even after being in the park with shadow on their first date for like i don't eeven know probably 5 minutws tops? anyways, after 5 minutes he knew he was the one. he didn't know how he knew, maybe it was fate. he could feel it in my fingers

I feel it in my toes

Love is all around me

And so the feeling grows

It's written on the wind

It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is

So if you really love me

Come on and let it show

You know I love you, I always will

My mind's made up by the

Way that I feel

There's no beginning,

There'll be no end

'cause on my love you can depend

I see your face before me

As I lay on my bed

I kinda get to thinking

Of all the things you said, oh yes I did

You gave your promise to me and i

Gave mine to you

I need someone beside me

In everything I do, oh yes I do

You know I love you, I always will,

My mind's made up by the

Way that I feel

There's no beginning,

There'll be no end

'cause on my love you can depend

Got to keep it moving

Oh it's written in the wind

Oh everywhere I go, yeah, oh well

So if you really love me, love me, love me

Come on and let it show

Come on and let it show

Come on and let it

Come on and let it (come and let it show, baby)

Come on, come on, come on let it show baby

Come on and let it show

Come on and let it show, baby

Come on and let it show

By bit (bit by bit, bit by bit)...

Sonic felt so overhwemlmed with all this love, he could feel it in hs finger and his feet and his quilsl. When he toucehds shadow senpai, he wodnered if he could feel it too.

"Sh-shadow senpai" sonic murmered

"No" Shadow enpai put a gentle finger to sonics lips "Caall me shadow kun"

With this, he took a few bold steps back and sonic knew what he had to do. He held his breath and remembered the words 'gotta go farst, gotts go fast!' and rAn into shadow kun's arms. Sahdow lifted him up in one swift manouver, and held him in the air, arms played and toes pointed. Sonic could feel the love in his feet. Shado kun could feel it in his kokoro.

then they went a grabbed some chilli cheese dogs from a hotdog stand and made sweet sweet hedgheog love alllll night long ((AN: i can't write smut! why would anyone write smut! creepy pervs ewwww!111!1!2!))

fin


End file.
